Tú eres mi inspiración
by Fumi Chikaru Hyusaki
Summary: Las canciones son inspiradas por algo, alguien o algún lugar, es muy bien sabido. En el caso de Mio Akiyama, no es un chico precisamente. Mitsu.


**¡Hola! Después de haber terminado con toooooooodos mis fics pendientes (y que me demore una eternidad en subir) ¡aquí otro! Antes, quisiera aclarar que es YURI *w* y si bien no es el primero, tampoco el último. Mi primer yuri murió junto con mis demás tesoros en mi USB, que en paz descanse. ¡Mi primer USB! Sí, mi primer yuri era de mi súper adorada Emperatriz de las Sombras: Chikaru Minamoto-sama, y la dulce Tamao, pero olvide que había hecho así que simplemente lo retomaré algún día. Pero más explicaciones abajo, ¡A leer!**

**Disclaimer: K-ON! No es mío (ya quisiera) es de Kakifly-sensei, (al que le reclamo yuri!), si fuera mío, esperen cualquier perversidad ewe**

**Tú eres mi inspiración**

No puedo asegurar cuál era el estado de mi cara en el momento en que Ritsu se revolcaba en el piso mientras se rascaba la espalda. Me encontraba sentada en mi cama, tratando de no lanzarle una patada para que dejara de hacer semejante estupidez.

— ¡Aaaaagh! ¡Cursi, cursi!

— Ni que te fueras a morir, idiota. — Sentí mis mejillas arder, producto de la vergüenza. Así es, escribí una nueva canción para la banda, y como Ritsu es la presidente se la di para que la leyera.

— ¡No es por eso! Tengo miedo de que uses esto en el futuro para torturarme y vengarte.

— Pero qué buena idea. No implica s-sangre n-ni... violencia. — Temblé ante estos pensamientos. ¡No puedo creer que haya dicho eso!

— En ese caso... ¿Sabías que sangro por los ojos cuando leo cursilerías?— Lo que siguió a esto fue una prominencia en la cabeza de mi amiga.

— Ejem, proseguiré con la lectura de su petición, Akiyama-san. — Ahora tenía una venda en forma de X sobre la cabeza, y fingía ser una gran presidente leyendo un informe. En lo cual falló miserablemente. Ahora estábamos sentadas en el piso, junto a una mesita cercana a mi cama. — ¡Rechazada!

— ¡¿Eh?! ¡No puedes hacer eso! Ni siquiera Yui y las demás la han leído. — Je.

— ¡Tonterías! Yo soy la presidente y se hará lo que digo. — Presidente y un rábano.

— Eres la presidente ideal cuando te conviene.

— ¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Ritsu-sama ha triunfado!

— ¡No te creas! Cantaremos esta canción en nuestra presentación de bienvenida.

— ¡Nada de eso! Se hará lo que digo y destruiré esto antes de que las demás lo vean. — Acto seguido, rompió el papel en miles de pedacitos.

— No me haces daño, esa era una copia, la original está escondida. — No pude detener la sonrisa triunfal que se formó en mi cara, al igual que la estupefacción del rostro de Ritsu.

— ¡E-e-entonces encontraré la original! ¡Y la destruiré!

— Muy tarde, Ritsu. Mientras te rascabas la espalda envié todo por mail a las chicas. — La venganza es dulce, Mio. Muy, muy dulce. Le mostré los mails de respuesta:

Yui: "¡Mio-chan, eres increíble! ¡Le diré a Ui que haga un pastel para ti ahora mismo!"

Mugi: "¡No puedo esperar tocar el teclado para este hermosa canción! ¡Creo que lo haré ahora mismo!

Azusa: Envió una foto de ella misma con el pulgar arriba mientras sostenía su guitarra.

Derrotada, Ritsu se resignó a comer el trozo de tarta que le quedaba. Se veía tan adorable con las mejillas infladas y sonrojadas... ¡Ah! La verdad es que le doy a Ritsu mis canciones para que las lea y a ver si se da cuenta de mis verdaderos sentimientos. Pero creo que es una muy mala estrategia, ya que la cabeza hueca no capta. Sí, así es, estoy profunda y perdidamente enamorada de mi mejor amiga Ritsu Tainaka. Desde hace poco trato de desahogar todo en mis canciones para no ser tan obvia, al punto de que últimamente los mangas que compro son todos yuri o shoujo-ai, para tener una idea de lo que debo hacer para no ser tan obvia, además de buscar la forma de desahogar todo sin terminar en... bueno, en "eso", ya que leí uno donde la protagonista le hizo "eso" a la chica que le gustaba cuando ya no pudo más. Obviamente, esos mangas están bien escondidos en mi armario, sólo compro algunos shoujo de vez en cuando para no provocar interrogatorios.

— Mio... ¿puedes dejar de mirarme así? Me das miedo.

¿Eh? ¿Así cómo? ¡Mierda! Me pilló mientras fantaseaba. — ¿Dé que hablas?

— ¡Ya sé! ¡Soy tan hermosa que nadie se resiste ante mí!— Con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, pegó un brinco para ponerse de pie y posar. Me sorprende que se recupere tan fácilmente… "esa es la maldita verdad, idiota". Tenía ganas de decir eso. Pero no.

— P-puede ser...

— Pero no soy más hermosa que tú...— Alcé mi rostro para ver por qué Ritsu había bajado el tono de su voz. La noté triste y sonrojada. Ya se había sentado de nuevo.

— Ritsu... ¿por qué estás triste? ¿Dije algo malo?

— No, no es eso... sino que... no soy tan linda, femenina y delicada como tú... al contrario, soy despreocupada y a veces actúo como un chico... así jamás conseguiré novio. No sabes lo mal que se siente...

Piedra de 100 toneladas sobre mi cabeza. Vaya. No sé porqué me había hecho ilusiones. Aún no estoy segura si me gustan las chicas, pero ya no me veo con un hombre el resto de mi vida. Al contrario, imaginarme recibiendo diariamente a Ritsu que acaba de llegar del trabajo, dándole un dulce y cálido beso de bienvenida...

— _¡My honey!— Ritsu con una maleta en mano, vestida como toda una ejecutiva de alguna empresa importante (NA: Con falda ewe), dirigiéndose a Mio, quien solo llevaba delantal._

— _¡Darling! ¡Bienvenida, la cena está lista! ¿Qué quieres hacer primero? ¿Bañarte? ¿Cenar? O..._

— _Je, ya que estás así, te prefiero a ti... ¿qué tal si nos damos un baño juntas? — Ritsu tomó a Mio de la cintura atrayéndola hacia sí, jugando con el nudo del delantal que cubría el bien formado cuerpo de Mio._

— _¡Kyaaaaa! ¡Por eso te amo tanto, Darling!_

Creo que mis fantasías estaban a tal grado que mi saliva amenazaba con gotear en la alfombra, porque Ritsu se ofendió.

— ¡Mientras yo era sincera contigo, imaginabas cosas sucias!

— ¿Cómo sabes...? quiero decir, ¿de qué hablas?

— ¡Lo admitiste! ¡No puedo creerlo, Mio, eres una pervertida! ¿Qué clase de mangas lees?— Creo que ya es hora de revelarlo todo antes de que se cree un problema mayor. Me levanté y me dirigí a mi armario, saqué del fondo una gran caja. Lo aventé al lado de Ritsu quien, aterrada, abrió la caja. Se aterró aún más al leer los títulos de los mangas, todos, TODOS, yuri o shoujo ai. Aoi Hana, Sasameki Koto, Strawberry Panic, y un sinfín de doujinshis de Madoka, Sono Hanabira, Vocaloid, en fin, incluso de animes que seguramente ni siquiera conocía, como Mai HIME y uno llamado J-ON!, el cual tenía personajes que me recordaban a nuestro club, y los doujins eran de la pareja RioxLitsu, que se parecían muchísimo a Ritsu y a mí.

— ¿Crees que sólo los chicos pueden enamorarse de ti? ¿Acaso no sabes que al amor le vale una mierda tu edad, sexo, religión...? ¡¿Crees que a mí me importa?!—Ritsu abrió los ojos como platos y se sonrojó.

Oh rayos. Metí la pata, aparte de haberle gritado. Demonios. Lo había hecho. —Perdona Ritsu. Perdón, pero así soy. Si quieres despreciarme le resto de tu vida, hazlo. Nada me importa si no te tengo a mi lado. Pero antes...— Me senté y, acto seguido, me puse a cuatro patas. Como un tigre, me dirigí a Ritsu, quien aún no reaccionaba. Lo hizo al ver que me acercaba. Retrocedió al llegar a la orilla de mi cama. No pudo ponerse de pie por que la tenía acorralada. Lentamente, acerqué mi rostro al de ella. Mis labios ansiaban probar aquel par de dulces rosados. Pero me detuve cuando vi unas gotas en sus mejillas.

— Mio... ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste que te gustaban las chicas? ¡Yo soy tu mejor amiga! Y tampoco me dijiste que yo te gustaba... eso...— No pude hacer nada. Puse mi frente en la de ella.

— Ritsu... todas mis canciones no salen de la nada, ¿sabes? — Entrelacé mis manos con las de ella. — Todos los compositores se inspiran en algo, alguien o un suceso, es bien sabido. En mi caso, mis canciones son cursis y románticas, ¿sabes por qué? Porque estoy enamorada. Y si te has dado cuenta, pareciera que describo chicos, pero no es así. Describo a alguien ruidosa, escandalosa, sarcástica, cabeza hueca, que a veces actúa como un chico pero no lo es, es una hermosa princesa escondida detrás de esa fachada además que su fleco suelto me vuelve loca... "Cada vez que te veo, mi corazón comienza a palpitar"... "Quiero verte con el fleco suelto."

Por su expresión, puedo adivinar que entendió todo.

— Ritsu... Tú eres mi inspiración. Nada me detendrá en mi camino para hacer que te enamores de mí.

— Mio...

— Discúlpame. Voy por algo de beber. — Me levanté para ir a la cocina, cuando sentí un jalón en mi playera. Volteé y Ritsu estaba sin su diadema. Además de estar jalándome.

— No te vayas... Hay algo que tengo que decir...— No pude tan siquiera preguntar, cuando sentí que me abrazó del cuello y me besó. No podía creerlo... Lo que anhelaba por años...La tomé por la cintura para profundizar aún más el beso, y creo que se estaba poniendo más apasionado porque caímos en mi cama. Al separarnos por la falta de aire, nos miramos de una forma que no puedo describir, solo acerté ver la sonrisa de mi castaña.

— Me despertaste, Mio. Yo también he estado enamorada de ti, pero no quería aceptarlo así que lo reprimí, pero con tu mirada llena de sinceridad me hiciste aceptarlo muy rápido. Sí que tienes poder para convencer a la gente, Mio-chuan. — ¡Que cursi sonó! Aún seguía sobre ella, y comencé a reír. Me escondí en su cuello, y ella también comenzó a reírse. Permanecimos así un buen rato, hasta que me tiré a un lado. Seguimos mirándonos, cuando sentí un calor intenso, algo que ya había experimentado, pero mejor espero a que oficialmente seamos algo más para poder apagar esta llama que me consume cada que pienso en ella.

— Ritsu.

— ¿Hm?

— ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

— Claro que si, Mio-chuan, ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?

— Entonces, oficialmente puedo hacerte toda clase de cosas sucias, ¿cierto? ¿O acaso te opones?— Le lancé una mirada seductora y llena de lujuria, y funcionó, porque quedó como tomate en un instante.

— Y-yo... cuando me sienta lista, te aviso, Akiyama. Eres una pervertida, pero lo mejor es que eres MI pervertida. — Me dio una de esas sonrisas que me cautivan y me roban el aliento, a lo que respondí colocándome sobre ella y besándola de manera más apasionada. Me correspondió y me jaló del cuello. Recorrí su cintura con mis dedos, y automáticamente se dirigieron al botón de su pantalón. Cuando sintió lo que iba a hacer, se separó de mí.

— Oi, oi, oi, oi... aun no me siento lista, calenturienta. Guarda esos dedos juguetones y báñate con agua helada, no quiero que me violes. — Como le gusta fastidiarme. Por eso la amo tanto. La abracé y le susurré al oído muy, pero muy seductoramente:

"Pues prepárate, por que amarás el día que te haga mía, tanto que nunca me vas a ver como la miedosa Mio-chan. Me agradecerás que te haya hecho tocar el cielo. Y vas a querer repetir todos los días, Ri-tsu"

Tragó saliva nerviosamente, y no se dio cuenta que metía mi mano por debajo de su blusa...

**Bueno, aquí finaliza este fic. ¿Qué? Muy corto, lo sé, y no quedó como esperaba. Le faltó algo de romanticismo y algo de acción, pero aun no me siento lista para escribir lemon yuri (apesardetodosloslemonyurique heleídocofcof) Y lamento que no haya sido tan bueno, pero aun así trataré de mejorar para los siguientes. Si ya han visto Sasameki Koto, la escena del delantal y del My honey-Darling de ahí salió. Fue algo que me encantó y por eso tomé la idea. Lo de Mio yurista lo había visto en algún lado, por que no se me ocurrió otra cosa. Ah, y amo a la Mio posesiva y calenturienta *¬* Me encanta que Ricchan sea tan sumisa. *o***

**Y un agradecimiento muy, muy especial a mi sempai Adri Volkatina por ser mi beta en este fic (Me encantaron tus comentarios xD) y quien me dio unas sugerencias muy buenas, y aprendí un poco más en el arte de escribir :D Con respecto a lo de Ricchan ejecutiva con falda, que me comentaste (xD) Ricchan es Ricchan y si menciono ejecutiva, la primera imagen que se nos viene a la mente es que usa pantalón, ¿no? xD**

**Luego de revisarlo, noté que no es tan original, pero bueno, se metió en mi cabeza y tuve que sacarlo de ahí. Espero que se me ocurra otra idea, por ahora tengo una vaga idea para un YuiAzu, pero cuando lo tenga claro, lo escribiré, ténganlo por seguro. **

**De antemano, muchas gracias por leer, y ya saben, si tienen algún comentario negativo, positivo, Mios, Azusas, bombas, tomatazos, chocolates, Nejis, un concierto de KOTOKO, una Sunny de SNSD o una Aki Toyosaki, me los mandan por review (lol), que haría muy feliz a esta pobre forever alone. Les agradezco que hayan leído este intento de fic y mis estupideces. **

**Nos vemos y gracias por leer.**


End file.
